The Curse Of the Cat Idol
by Cara-Shrane
Summary: Upon leaving home for an adventure, Cara Shrane stumbles upon a cursed village by the name of... Zelphilia! now she must unravel the curse and make new friends to save the town.. and maybe even the world!
1. Chapter 1

OK here's my first fanfic I've ever written

*cowers in the corner* please don't kill me

Disclaimer: ARE YOU NUTS?!!!? I don't own slayers, otherwise that hawt bishie ZELGADIS

would BE MINE! BWAHAHAHAHA! *laughs until said bishie smacks her upon the head*

mmmkay here it GOEEES

THE CURSE OF THE CAT IDOL

Chapter 1: Enter Cara the Ranger?!?!

Cara Rosethorn Shrane was lost. Hopelessly lost. Like

Cat-too-dumb-to-navigate-out-of-a-paper-bag lost. Her destination

had originally been New Sairaag, but somehow she ended up in a

small-town called Zelphilia (ooh do I sense a certain older sister

getting involved? Mwahaha I'm evil)

Cara was a young adventurer at the age of 13. She had Mousy

brown hair with forest green eyes that were almond shaped and strangely

wise. She was a full blown ranger, with a love for animals and a passion

for archery. She could hit dead-center at a target up to 300 feet away,

and only hunted for game when necessary. She was usually good with

navigation, but apparently today was not her day"Huh..... I could of sworn

that it said NORTH. Ah,well! I'll just ask for directions, then!"

Cara was going to do just that, beginning to wander about

to a restaurant (Hey! She was hungry OK!) when something

brushed along her legs;a cat.

Looking around she saw lots of other cats around, but

no people! "Where is all the people? And why all the cats?"

she said aloud while thinking _Somethings not right here, _

_normally cats aren't that much of a problem in towns like these, unless... _

she knelt down to the cat that had just brushedher leg saying

carefully "Can you understand me?" she got REALY worried when

said cat nodded , somehow managing to look worried and frightened.

Normally, Cara was an easygoing girl that just went along with

the flow. However, she had a big soft spot for people in need, always

caring for others. So she had to help those in need. Especially cats!

"Oh dear.. ANOTHER CURSE. *sigh* ah well I guess I'll

help. Can you take me to the source of the problem?" the cat again,

nodded leading our heroine to the source.

It had turned out to be a simple painted wooden figure of a black cat.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay... sorry I didn't put this on the first chap but... PLEASE REVIEW MY STUFF

AND ALSO DONT BE TO MEAN , I'M STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT THE PLOT MYSELF (meaning, I'm developing it chapter by chapter)

_italics_= last time/spell-casting

**bold **=thoughts

Dis:NANI??? you are nuts if you think I own slayers.

But a girl can Dream, Right?

The Curse of The Cat Idol

Chapter 2

You're looking for a man … Named Zelgadis?!?

…_..It had turned out to be a simple painted wooden figure of a black cat. _

"Alright, My currently furry friends, how did this get here?" Inquired Cara. "Ooh, right, you can't talk." she realized aloud. The cat, as best it could, rolled its eyes as if to say 'NO SHITALKE SHIRLOCK'

"Well, this should be easy, then. Let me just cast a spell then." she said picking up the cursed black cat figurine.

"_Mother of all things,_

_Bearer of earth,_

_Blower of wind,_

_Caster of fire ,_

_Spiller of water,_

_I beg in thy name,_

_the one who made us all,_

_restore things to their natural order,_

_TOKEN VAC!"_

Suddenly, in a flash of green light a lot of things happened. The first being that the statuette of the black cat had shattered, the second being, where all the cats had been, stood a bunch of confused looking villagers, and the third, Cara had fainted.

Opening her eyes, Cara sawshe was in a simple wooden bed, with her clothes still on, and a table tray with food next to her bed. Sitting up, she observed her her surroundings more accurately. Cara found she was in an INN room, and a nice one at that. The bed she was in had white sheets, and a pillow full of goose feathers instead of hay. Trying to get up, she was surprised that she was not drained after a spell like that. She stood up, grabbed the bowl of soup, and headed down the stairs of the INN to find her belongings, when she spotted someone coming towards her at the end of the hallway.

The person was a woman, with shoulder length purple hair with bangs covering her purple eyes. She looked to be about 20 years old, but she had the aura of Ceiphed on her. She was currently dressed in the outfit of a waitress, but that did not fool Cara. Instead, it only confirmed her suspicion.

"You are Luna, Lina Inverse's sister, correct?" Cara asked politely, not wanting to bait Cepiheds' wrath. "My, My! What a clever little wolf you are!" Said Luna wryly, making Cara flinch.

"It is an honor meeting a follower of Ceiphed. Err, thanks for taking me to this INN while I was unconscious, but I'm afraid I'll have to go. I'm on a tight schedule you see" Cara responded carefully still, knowing she was on dangerous grounds to have been caught up with Luna. "I'm looking for a man who moves around a lot, and I was really close to finding him".

"Are you sure you are fit to travel after that draining spell you cast?" asked the Warrior of Ceipheed actually concerned "You DID cure a whole village of a major curse, you know!"

"Yes, but I'm looking for the infamous Cure hunter(GUESS WHO!) *drum-roll* Zelgadis Graywords, who is known for his constant and random roaming, so I have to move fast!"


End file.
